The Turkey
by Letuise
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving! Published a day earlier so you can spend time with your family! Never send a half dumb sister to get a turkey for Thanksgiving. Read to see starving Saiyans, crazy Cooking Mama, and the ghost from Halloween! Rated T for mild language.


The Turkey

Laughter filled within the large Capsule Corp building. Within the famous building sat Goku, Chichi, Gohan,Goten,Videl, Buu ,Hercule, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18 and her daughter Marron,Karenatto, Lemon, Vegeta,Trunks,Bulma, and Launch. Tien and Choutzu couldn't come so Launch filled in for them.

"What's taking her so long?!" said Karenatto growing impatient with her adopted daughters long time of bringing the turkey for Thanksgiving.

"Oh won't you saiyans stop your grumbling!" said Hercule, wanting to look like a tough guy.

"Excuse me! Mister I-Beat-Cell-Even-Because-I'm-So-Strong-And-Awesome! I didn't get lunch because -It-All insisted we save our appetite for the Thanksgiving feast! My damn sister is taking so fu-freaking long to get one damn turkey! And d-" started Lemon on her speech of why she was complaining but she was cut off by Goku's hunger.

"I'm so hungry!" groaned Goku.

"Shut the HELL up Kakarot!" Yelled Lemon, Karanatto, and Vegeta in perfect unison.

"I'm sorry but I'm so huuuu-"

CRASH!THUMP! GOBBLE GOBBLE!

"What the hel-"

"I'm sorry I'm late because-"

"First I flew to the farm where there were giant turkeys and the man said the turkeys ran away so I had to look for them myself and they I found a turkey floating in a river and I was just about to catch it but then it fell down a waterfall and then I tried to catch it and then it went to land and then it ran so fast and then I tripped and then it got away so I tried to catch it but it was so fast but then I finally caught up to it and it was so slippery so I kept dropping it so I had to fly low so I won't hurt the dear turkey and-"

(A/N: Talk about run on sentence!)

"OK, ok we get the point but the turkey is supposed to be DEAD D-E-A-D and we pluck its feathers off, we RIP out its intestines we, STUFF him in the oven, we STUFF A HELL LOT OF STUFFING IN HIM, and we eat it joyfully." Said Lemon with a wicked smile on her face at the end of her statement.

*Gasp!* "That sounds SO painfull!" gasped Letuise.

With that Lemon turned to her mother and said "And that's why we don't hire DUMB-ASS sisters to get a SIMPLE DAMN TURKEY for our DINNER!"

Just then Cooking Mama crashed through the other window with a bloody apron and knife in her hand.

(A/N: Have you ever played that game?)

"Does anyone need help cooking a live turkey for Thanksgiving dinner?" she said sweetly, despite her horrid look.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed and Gohan built up enough courage to say "Yes…Please?"

"Ok!" she said simply.

She took the giant live turkey and went into the kitchen…

3 hours later

Goku and Letuise were sprawled out on the floor groaning in hunger. Hercule and Buu were playing on game boys, Yamcha and Krillin were playing LIFE, and the rest of the humans were talking. Karenatto, Vegeta, and Lemon were trying to steal one of the side dishes, either rice, carrots, salad, gravy, cinnamon-pumpkin bread, broccoli, or tomatoes.

"I'm done!" came Cooking Mama with a giant plate with a nice, juicy, giant turkey, with salad and raw tomatoes and cucumbers under it, making it look irresistible.

Everyone's mouth watered as they looked at the delicious looking dish.

"Well I better take my leave! More turkeys to torture- ur – bake! Bye!" said Cooking Mama as she sped off.

"That was awkward…" said Krillin and Yamcha in unison.

"Well who the hell cares! Let's eat!" said Vegeta.

"First Vegeta lets give thanks to Kami…" said Bulma.

"FORGET Dende!" said Chichi.

"Let us eat." Said 18 in her usual monotone voice.

"I agree with my wife. Don't you Marron?"

Before Marron could reply, Karenatto said " Shut up Krillin! No more distractions! Let's just eat the damn food!"

"Last one to eat gets nothing!" said Letuise to lighten up the tension, and after that statement, everyone reached out for their favorite dish before it gets eaten by the Saiyans.

They were so caught up in their long waited food that they didn't see the pink pair of eyes, completed with a mischievous smirk looking through the window.

"I couldn't wait till next year Halloween mister, so I promise, next holiday, same time, and I will not stop, until I get my revenge." Her smirk widened "Mister…"

**Ok! Ok! You got me! I couldn't wait until next Halloween! Please don't kill me! **

**I don't own Dbz OR Cooking Mama…sadly.**

"**There she is! That's the girl!" **

**I put my hands up in surrender "I'm not trying to kidnap Akira Toriyama anymore! I promise!"**

"**Save it for the judge!"**

***Runs and screams* **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
